The Next Year
by Jess From NS
Summary: This story takes place one year after the 2nd movie, the Ducks are back for their Sophmore year.
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In

Author's Note: Please be kind - It's been quite sometime since I last wrote a fanfic. Finally I have enough courage to write again, sorry to say my writing talents are basically non-existent! but, nonetheless I felt the urge to write a fic! Okay so, since my imagination is pretty well shot (between school & stuff) I am going to set the stage here, and you readers can e-mail me ideas about what you want to happen next, and I'll use them in my story! So here I go - my first fanfic in years! Please be kind in your review & remember send me ideas - I'm going to need all the help I can get! My e-mail address is: jess_from_ns@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Ducks, the original story line belongs to myself, and any people who have helped me out along the way. Their pen names will appear at the start of each chapter, that their idea is introduced in!! I also own any new characters or character names that may appear!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally the day was here! MOVING DAY! The summer had been less then perfect for Adam Banks, but that was all going to change! He was back at school now, away from his controlling father, away from the fighting that took place between his mother & father. He was back with his 2nd family - The Ducks. Adam made his way though the crowed halls to his room - number 208 - the room he would be sharing with his best friend and team mate, Charlie Conway, for the entire year. Adam opened the door and was surprised to see Charlie's stuff already there. Walking over to the empty bed & setting down his bags he saw a note on the Mini fridge that stood between the two beds, it was from Charlie.  
  
Hey Adam,  
  
Ready for another great year? I am! I'll be back later tonight, just went home to say bye to Amy.  
  
-Charlie  
  
Amy is Charlie's 6 year old Stepsister. Charlie's mother had married when Charlie was 12 and Amy was only 3, at first Charlie didn't know what to really think, having a full-time father figure around and a little sister, it was all strange to him. Although Charlie loves his step-dad Jerry and Amy with all his heart, he likes living at school better then living at home.  
  
"ADAM, ADAM", came the booming voice of Philip Banks from down the hall, "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Right here Dad", Adam replied as he stuck his head out in the hallway.  
  
Philip Banks was carrying a large duffel bag over his shoulder, and was followed by Adam's 12 year old brother Jordan, who was carrying Adams hockey gear and his mother Ellen, who was carrying Adam's laptop computer and his new printer.  
  
"Okay Son, that's everything.", his mother said with a tear in her eye, "Remember if you need anything just call."  
  
"Yes Mom, I know.", Adam said as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Hey Jordan, don't go, going in my room. or else I'll have to come home more often and kick your butt okay!?", Adam called to his brother.  
  
"Is that a promise?", Jordan replied as he hugged his older brother.  
  
After that Ellen and Jordan left the room, leaving only Adam and his Father.  
  
"Now remember son, play hard and...."  
  
"....and make you proud, right dad??", Adam interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and...."  
  
"and.... don't forget that our family had been going to this school since it opened, and that a lot is depending one me. Don't worry dad, I won't forget - how could I you remind me of this every chance you get!", Adam Snarled.  
  
"You got it son!", his Father replied, not realizing his son was making fun of him. They shook hands, and Philip left.  
  
Adam quickly cleared off his bed, and flopped down. 'This is going to be a great year', he thought to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay - not the best. I hope to set the plot more and create the conflict in the next chapter! Any suggestions?? Remember this is my first attempt at a fanfic in a very, very, very long time! - Please be kind when reviewing! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunions

Author's Note: Okay - thanks for your kind reviews! On the suggestion of one of my reviewers I will be adding some couples to the story! Just give me some time! LOL - It could quite possibly be in this chapter! You never know I could get some massive brain wave - but then again the existence of UFOs (or something unexplained like that!) is more likely! LOL Well once again suggestions please! jess_from_ns@hotmail.com! & also tell me what you think of the title! I can't believe I actually though of one! Oh yea - thanks to Shannon for giving me the idea of who to pair up as a couple!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Adam lay on his bead he thought about the summer that had just passed. He spent a month with his grandparents in Ohio, and the rest of the time in Minnesota. Words could not describe how happy he was to finally be away from home. It was common knowledge that his parents didn't get along at all. Philip was the controlling father figure, who only cared about pride - Pride at any cost!, and his mother Ellen was much more liberal, allowing her children to make their own choices, she didn't care what hockey team Adam played for like Philip did she just wanted her son to be happy. As you can tell they are complete opposites, but many years ago they were very much alike. Until the horrible day when Adam's sister Jennifer died. Adam was only 6 when she died of crib death, he didn't know what happened at the time, but he knew his father blamed his mother. But, only months after the death of Jennifer, came Jordan, yet another hard scenario for a 6 year old to comprehend! First his  
baby sister dies and then only about 11 months later he has another baby sibling. Adam started to with draw from the world, the once loud and out spoken kid, now spoke very little. His father began to ignore him, focusing all his attention on baby Jordan, that's when Adam took up hockey. He first learnt how to skate from his older brothers, once his father saw his son playing hockey - several years later, Adam was quickly enrolled in the local Pee Wee league. But he still remained withdrawn.  
  
A tear fell down Adam's cheek as he snapped back to reality. Looking over at the clock on the wall, he realized he had been "spaced out" for about an hour. Time to start unpacking! He walked over to Charlie's CD player and turned it on, as the sounds of Linkin Park's "In the End" began to play Adam got to work!  
  
No more then 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Feeling rather annoyed Adam opened the door.  
  
"JULIE!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Adam! Long time no see", Julie replied as they hugged.  
  
"Come on in", Adam said to her.  
  
No sooner had they got in, and found the stash of soda, Charlie came bursting though the door!  
  
"Adam!", he said.  
  
"Hey Charlie!", Adam replied as he hugged his best friend.  
  
"Ummm, am I interrupting anything here??", Charlie asked looking over at Julie.  
  
"You wish don't you Charlie!?", she replied is a sarcastic tone as she got up to hug him.  
  
"You never know", Charlie replied.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys at dinner a bit later, I have tones of unpacking to do, and it looks like you do to Adam!", Julie called as she walked out of the room.  
  
Adam quickly got back to work. There was silence in the room.  
  
"So when are you going to make your move on Julie??", Charlie asked as he broke the silence.  
  
"Excuse me?", Adam replied a bit annoyed.  
  
"Look Adam it's obvious that she likes you, and I KNOW you like her. Don't try to deny it you told me yourself! So common ask her out!", Charlie stated.  
  
"So what if I like her, how can I be certain she likes me too?", Adam questioned.  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why??"  
  
"Okay I wasn't supposed to say anything. But..... Julie told Connie & Linda, and Linda told me. - Happy??", Charlie retorted.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then ask her out!!"  
  
"If I promise to seriously consider it will you at least let me unpack in peace???", Adam asked.  
  
"Sure!", Charlie replied, "I'll be in the lounge if you need any help"  
  
"THANK YOU!", Adam said in a hushed tone looking up at the ceiling.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay I think this Chapter was kind of Cheesy. I understand if the first paragraph was kind of confusing. It's just that I had a rush of ideas coming at me (my brain actually worked!) - you writers know the feeling! Remember suggestions welcomed! - jess_from_ns@hotmail.com! 


End file.
